1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger-cabin lighting device with a light emitting diode (referred with xe2x80x9cLEDxe2x80x9d hereinafter), which is operable as a spot lighting device or an illuminator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a passenger-cabin lighting device of the type which receives electric power from a cigarette socket of a cigarette lighter of the vehicle. This type of the passenger-cabin lighting device uses a predetermined bulb as a light source, and is used as a lighting device or an illuminator.
When the bulb is lighted for the lighting or illuminating purpose, a load to a car battery increases. The increased load will adversely affect the starting operation of a starter of the vehicle or car. The passenger-cabin lighting device may be used as an illuminator, indeed. However, its function of color expression is simple to such a degree that it is only enough to produce seasonal atmosphere created by cabin temperature in summer or winter.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention Includes provision of a passenger-cabin lighting device which enables less power consumption, sophisticated and dramatic color expression, and hence increases the range of its use.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a passenger-cabin lighting device comprising: a light emitting body having a transparent member including a layer made of synthetic resin not containing scattering material, one of the surfaces of the transparent member as viewed in the thickness direction serving as a light reflecting surface and the other surface being a light emitting surface, and a semitransparent member including semitransparent synthetic resin containing scattering material, the semitransparent member being bonded to the inside of the transparent member a plurality of light emitting diodes for projecting light into the transparent member and the semitransparent member, the light emitting diodes being provided in one of the end face of at least the light emitting body; and a control circuit of an electronic control unit and the like for controlling flickering of the plurality of light emitting diodes.
The light emitting diodes preferably emit light of at least two colors.
The light emitting diodes preferably emit light of three primary colors.
Preferably, the control circuit for controlling the flickering of the plurality of light emitting diodes selectively performs a control for spot lighting or an illumination control.
Preferably, the control circuit for controlling the flickering of the light emitting diodes varies colors one to another in a time sequential manner.
Features and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments described in conjunction with the attached drawings.